The Dreams of the Victim
The Dreams of the Victim '''is the Eighth case in Dimbolone and second case in Reality Village Created by AlternativeEnoch. Plot After the Last Case Chief John said that Veronica can work now, But Chief John said that Veronica can't solve murder cases right now and there is a teenager girl found dead at the Watersons house, so Mark requested to be a temporary partner, Chief John Agreed instead of stopping Mark, Chief John said investigate in the Gate of The Watersons House. After Investigating the crime scene Mark said that there is a Teenage Girl and Mark said the victim is the Sister of Burt who is Pacifica Watersons, Mark called up Chief John that Burt's Sister is dead at the front of the victim's house, Chief John said that don't say anything to Burt yet, The Body send to Anna. After Hours of Waiting, Anna said that she was killed by a Washing Machine, and cause of her death is by Loss of Oxygen while inside Washing Machine The Murder Weapon : Washing Machine The Killer is: Roma Serwill In Courthouse, Judge Trevor asked why she killed Pacifica, Roma said that she was hypnotized by someone, Judge Trevor did not believe Roma, Until someone was hypnotized during the Trial, Until One Minute The hypnotism was over, so Judge Trevor still sentenced for 30 Years because she had no mercy to just leave it somewhere. After the trial was over, Chief John said a new crime happened in Police of Agents set. Stats Victim * Pacifica Watersons (Died because of lack of Oxygen, inside the Washing Machine) Murder Weapon * Washing Machine Killer * Roma Serwill Crime Scenes Suspects Alexander Lerter Victim's Best Friend * Killer has a collection of Teddy Bears Roma Serwill Guard * Suspect has a collection of Teddy Bears * Suspect had studied about the crisis in Reality Village * Suspect drinks Tea * Suspect plays MCI: Murder Case Investigation Burt Watersons Police Officer * Suspect has a collection of Teddy Bears * Suspect had studied about the crisis in Reality Village * Suspect drinks Tea Elizabeth Heffley Vice Mayor of Dimbolone * Suspect has a collection of Teddy Bears * Suspect had studied about the crisis in Reality Village * Suspect plays MCI: Murder Case Investigation George Stewer Cleaner * Suspect has a collection of Teddy Bears * Suspect had studied about the crisis in Reality Village * Suspect drinks Tea * Suspect plays MCI: Murder Case Investigation Killer's Profile * Killer's age is 30 and above * Killer has a collection of Teddy Bears * Killer had studied about the crisis in Reality Village * Killer drinks Iced Tea * Killer plays MCI: Murder Case Investigation Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Watersons Gate (Clues: Victim's Body,Computer,Pile of Dead Rats) * Autospy Victim's Body (12:00:00) * Examine Computer (New Suspect: Alexander Lerter) * Talk to Alexander * Examine Pile of Dead Rats (Clues: Video File) * Analyze Video File * Investigate Five Cricle Mall(Clues: Hair,Rotten Teddy Bear) * Examine Hair * Analyze Hair (8:00:00) (Killer's age is 30 and above) * Examine Rotten Teddy Bear (Clue: Cotton) * Analyze Cotton (10:00:00) (Killer has a collection of Teddy Bears * Go to Chapter 2 (2 Stars) Chapter 2 * Talk to Burt * Investigate United Studios (Clues: Book, Notebook, Smartphone) * Examine Book * Analyze Book (6:00:00) (Killer had studied about the crisis in Reality Village) * Examine Notebook * Ask Burt about collecting information about the victim * Question Roma why there is her signature in the notebook * Examine Smartphone * Analyze Smartphone (10:00:00) (New Suspect: Elizabeth Heffley) * Talk to Elizabeth * Investigate Watersons Gate (Clues:Mop, Sticky Note) * Examine Mop (Clue: Fingerprint) * Examine￼ Fingerprint (New Suspect: George Stewer) * Talk to George * Examine Sticky Note * Question Alexander about an apologize letter in the sticky note * Go to Chapter 3 (0 Stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Branch (Clues: Iced Tea, How to Guide to Book) * Examine Iced Tea (Clue: Saliva) * Analyze Saliva (9:00:00) (Killer drinks Iced Tea) * Examine How to Guide to ... Book￼ * Analyze How to Guide to ... (6:00:00) ( Killer plays MCI: Murder Case Investigation) * Arrest Killer! * Go to The Stranger: Part 2 (3 Stars) The Stranger: Part 2 * Ask Alexander if he needs anything * Investigate 8 Shop (Clue: Bag) * Examine Bag (Clue: Wallet) * Examine Wallet (Result: Picture) * Give back to Alexander his Bag ( '''Reward: Uniform ) * Investigate Elevator (Clue: The Stranger File) * Give back to Burt The Stranger File (Reward: Rock Sunglasses) * Go to Next Case! (0 Stars) * Ask Burt about The Stranger * Investigate Elevator￼ (Clues: The Stranger File) * Go to Next Case (0 Stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:AlternativeEnoch's Cases